For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Victuri proposal set in the time of Vikings and Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon AU) From being the star couple in figure skating, our favorite pair are now on the backs of dragons!


**OKAY, THIS HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW SO HERE WE ARE COMBINING MY TWO FAVORITES INTO ONE BEAUTIFUL STORY HERE TO SATISFY MY OWN NEEDS!**

 **Victor: Oh my...*crying while reading the lyrics* Midnight I-I don't know what to say**

 **Yuuri: Me neither *tearing up while reading the lyrics with him***

 **Stoick: Aye *kisses Valka* It's quite a song, a beautiful one indeed**

 **Valka: Oh stop it you *blushes***

 **Yurio: This is going to be sappy as hell!**

 **Me: IT'S BEAUTIFUL THAT'S WHAT IT IS AND IT'LL FIT VICTURI SO PERFECTLY *a total ugly mess of tears* *turns to the audience while crying floods of tears* I DON'T OWN ANYONE, THE SHOWS, OR THE SONG!**

 **Yurio: It's a crossover of our show and How To Train Your Dragon, she's been obsessed since the official HTTYD 3 poster and trailer came out.**

 **Me: THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!**

 **p.s: For the singing (** _Italics=Victor, Italics Underlined=Yuuri,_ _ **Bold Italics=Victuri)**_

 **...**

* * *

"Victor where are we going?" Yuuri asked curiously, holding onto Victor's waist and burying his face into his neck. "You didn't want me to ride Eros today. Not that I'm uncomfortable with riding Silver Wing with you. She's a pretty Light Fury to ride, no offense to Eros." Said Light Fury cooed at the compliment as Yuuri scratched her white scaled sweet spot to make her purr.

For the past ten years, the Isle of Hasetsu has been in blissful peace between dragons and Vikings ever since Victor Nikiforov has done the impossible in training the rarest strike class species of a dragon: the Light Fury. He found her trapped in bolas after another raid, well after another night of trying to woo his crush on the chief's second heir Yuuri Katsuki but instead brought more attention to himself when villagers thought he was being the famous living legend in the fighting dragons away. Unfortunately, in doing that, he ended up getting Yuuri falsely accused of causing the destruction which caused the boy to run into the forest while he ran after him in hopes of comforting him.

Instead, he found Silver Wing, seeing her so vulnerable and afraid of death, just looking into her aquatic eyes not only reminded him of Yuuri but of his lonely loveless self so he let her go. She wasn't really reasonable at first glance since she burned his long silver hair, making him cut it shorter. He tried meeting her again with fish and acts that earned her trust and friendship. Honestly, he was being suspicious of disappearing every day to meet with Silver Wing and then fly around at night whenever it was a dark moon to avert attention.

It wasn't until one of those night flights that he and Silver Wing saw a dragon who looked just like her but it was so dark that he nearly missed it flying right past them if it wasn't for taking notice to how there was someone wearing a dark cloak riding on top of it. So naturally, he and Silver Wing followed the dragon to find out who was the mysterious dragon rider as they found themselves on an island, losing track of the dragon but not the Viking.

Needless to say, before any damage was done, the mask the stranger had on came off revealing the mysterious rider to be Yuuri! Victor couldn't make much of an apology since the dragon from before reappeared in the foulest mood towards him for harming his rider. Despite Eros's distrust towards Victor, they worked together with their other friends to uncover the dark secrets behind the raids and defeat the queen behind those attacks. Her defeat resulted in Yuuri losing his left leg-

( **A/N-Victor: Damn it Midnight can't you just give Yuuri a break from the pain for once!?, Me: Hey, you had your hair cut and keep reading instead of interrupting before you make any assumptions)**

And Victor losing his right leg, but now the two worlds were finally at peace.

 **(A/N- Me: *glaring* happy?, Victor: Good *pretty pleased* Very much thank you, we now match :D, Yurio: Idiot.)**

So here they are, ten years later with five years of officially dating, flying to Thor knows where on top of Silver Wing much to Yuuri's confusion. Seriously, he could have just ridden on Eros and follow so was this really necessary? Unfortunately, only Victor knew.

"Victor?"

"It's a surprise, love," Victor grinned, planting a gentle kiss on the cheek as the wind in the sky blew through his bangs. "Besides, at least Eros is flying beside us and if you flew on him, he'd fly you away from me."

The night fury flying right beside them growled at the small implantation that he was damn right.

"Only because he's overprotective and won't leave me alone with anyone," Yuuri pointed out. "You shouldn't blame him for that, I think it's kinda cute the way he tries to protect me, just shows how close we are as friends."

 _Ah if only he knew just how far his friend is willing to go to 'protect' him,_ Victor smiled, aware that Eros was glaring daggers at him. They have this sort of rocky relationship where whenever Eros was alone with Victor, they'd have an all-out brawl over who gets Yuuri's undivided attention for the rest of the day without interruption. Sometimes those fights resulted in Silver Wing, Makkachin, and Vicchan to be the winners. One time, Eros decided to sneak out and leave a sleeping Victor on the top of an old tree in the middle of the forest so as retaliation, Victor replaced Eros's basket of fish with eels when it was his turn to feed the dragons' breakfast. Sure, they would get scolded relentlessly by Yuuri but that doesn't change much of their rivalry even though they have obtained some self-control over the years.

Victor then spotted the island where he'd put his perfect plan into motion, signaling Silver Wing that it was time to land. Yuuri peeked from over his shoulder, eyes widening in realization with the significance that island had.

"Victor isn't this-"

"Sh," Victor hushed and when Silver Wing landed, he helped him get off the saddle then began to lead him into the forest. "I told you it's a surprise."

"But how is it a surprise when I know that this is the island where we discovered each other riding dragons?" Yuuri asked but seeing how Victor pouted from his details made him sigh in defeat. "Alright, I won't say anymore that may or may not ruin your surprise. Lead the way, Mr. Surprise."

A heart-shaped smile came right back and before he knew it, Yuuri was suddenly blinded by a cloth but he had nothing to fear when he could feel the warmth of Victor's hand holding onto his. "Okay Yuuri, I'm going to leave you here but only for a few seconds," Victor explained, slowly releasing his hold as their fingers brushed away from their hold while he could hear their dragons circle around them. " You can take your blindfold off when you hear me again. You'll love it, and I hope you say yes."

"Wha-"

Strings of a harp began to play as a chorus of other instruments followed through to create the nostalgic melody he only recognized his parents tell and taught him about. He suddenly heard familiar whistling, his mouth agape in shock but he didn't make any attempt in removing the blindfold. He didn't hear Victor talk to him, and whistling doesn't count.

Until he heard Victor's soft singing.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

Yuuri instantly removed the blindfold, seeing that he was in the center of a circle of lit candles and their friends and dragons outside the circle playing their instruments to continue the melody. He looked to his right, seeing Victor at the end approaching him from behind, hands behind his back as he continued to sing.

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you would marry me_

Victor didn't give Yuuri time to gasp, only putting his hands gently on his shoulders.

 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me on my jour-_

 **BLAST _!_**

Victor had to remove his hands from Yuuri's shoulder to avoid getting hit by a certain plasma blast sent his way. Yuuri was still in shock with the singing and the surprise to even say anything while Victor glared intensely at the dragon that shot the fire.

"Eros!" Phichit scolded from the bushes, making a stern glare at said nightfury. "No shooting plasma blasts at your future dragon brother-in-law, I thought we reached a neutral understanding of tolerance for anything as long as Yuuri is happy." When Eros rolled his eyes, groaned and laid back down, Phichit gave Victor the thumbs up. "Go on, Eros is still getting used to the idea just ignore him."

One last glare at the dragon before the others began to replay their instruments (well Yurio was trying so hard not to laugh). Victor took a deep breath, holding Yuuri's hand, guiding it to be placed over his chest.

 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love..._

This was the cue for the one being asked to continue the song. If they continue then they already have said yes but leaving the singer to utter silence meant rejection at its finest. Yuuri said nothing back, back still on Victor while his silence was slowly beginning to break the older Viking's heart. Victor began to think that Yuuri was rejecting him, that today was probably the day they're breaking up!

Did he say something wrong?

Was Yuuri mad? Upset?

He had to know!

Victor was going to turn away, his hold on Yuuri loosening until he felt his lover's hand tighten their hold on him. Then he heard the angelic voice finish the lyrics.

 _And love me for eternity_

If Yuuri had known that Victor would pull something like this he'd put on his best tunic but no, Victor had to be extra and pull something like this off right now! _But it can't be helped_ , Yuuri sighed, remembering those lessons his parents gave him when it came to this traditional proposal. He let go of Victor's hand, taking a few steps back as Victor followed as he held his arm up for him to join.

And while he did that, he had to carry on the song too.

 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_

Turn and switch arm positions, all eyes on each other while Yuuri's face burned red. Honestly, he was still trying to get his head wrapped up about the big question this tradition is implying! But nonetheless, he couldn't help to smile, singing the next words that so truthful.

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me_

Victor instantly took Yuuri's hand to pull him close as they began to dance, his laughter echoing through the trees. He went down on his knees to allow Yuuri to leap over his legs, pulling him up to continue their dance. Meanwhile, the melody was steadily picking up its pace as Chris choked in his laughter at the next words that Victor sang. (What can he say, Victor already did that and will do it again!)

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry_

"Oh, would you?" Yuuri giggled at how Victor nodded and laughed.

"I would!"

 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me_

"Oh Victor," Yuuri sighed, time to sing his reassurance to his love.

 _I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hol d_

They didn't notice how Chris and Phichit pushed Otabek towards Yurio, making those teen fumble as they heard the couple singing and dancing. Needless to say, the two adults grabbed the teens and spun them around to dance along.

 _I only want you near me!_

 ** _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_**  
 ** _For the dancing and the dreaming_**  
 ** _Through all life's sorrows_**  
 ** _And delights_**  
 ** _I'll keep your laugh inside me_**

They were spinning, all eyes on each other as the night stars reflected their light onto the orbs of brown and blue. Yuuri was the first to lift Victor in the air, spinning him around as he reached the ground to dance some more.

 ** _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_**  
 ** _With never a fear of drowning_**  
 ** _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_**  
 ** _And you will marry me!_**

Victor made the final lift, rising Yuuri to the air and bringing him back down as he himself went down on his knees to present the golden ring he promised. Yuuri already had strays of tears threatening to fall as he stood before the kneeling man, waiting for the question to be asked one final time.

"Yuuri Katsuki, will you accept my offer and change your name to Katsuki-Nikiforov so that we may dance and stay close together for the rest of our lives?"

Tears came strolling down as Yuuri shook but smiled as he jumped into Victor's arms for an embrace as he whispered, "I do!"

Everyone applauded (with the exception of Yurio gagging) when they shared a deep kiss, oblivious to the world that approved of their love so much-

 **BLAST** _ **!**_

"Eros!"

"Hey! Yuuri's going to be my husband, can't you let me have him alone for five minutes? I'm family now Eros!"

 **BLAST!**

"Victor run!"

Okay, most of the world but Eros is getting there.

...

* * *

 **Me: *gross sobbing* IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! AMEN TO EVERYONE!**

 **Yurio: Ugh, someone put her out of her misery**

 **Stalka: *beautiful crying and applauding* Beautiful**

 **Victuri: *sobbing* Simply beautiful.**

 **Phichit: Hey, this AU would make a great story to write next**

 **Chris: Well there's a thought but let's allow the readers to vote on that. *turns to audience* So guys, do you want a Yuri On Ice & How to Train Your Dragon crossover? Please vote in the reviews, remember we need more than 10 votes for the request to go through as more AUs one-shots will pop out randomly. **

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**


End file.
